Right And Wrong
by realtrashwriting
Summary: Sometimes a couple drinks is all it takes to bring out a bit more honesty.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Double Arts.**

* * *

"Is it wrong to enjoy this?" The question tumbles from her lips helplessly. Her head rests on his shoulder, fair locks hiding her face from him. He's pretty sure its the alcohol talking and not her, if the empty wine bottle before them is any indication.

"Not really." Kiri tilts his head to rest on hers, watching the bar continue to thrive. It's almost as if they are invisible, hidden in this little booth. The other patrons either don't care or are too drunk to notice them. Sui's gone to pick a fight outside, Fallan trailing behind her to mediate. Its strangely peaceful to him. He enjoys this little slice of normalcy that h can share with her; so of course she can enjoy it. He tells her this.

"That's not what I meant." Kiri watches her raise their hands, intertwined just as they had been when they first met. Her control is a little shaky so he takes over, squeezing their palms together.

"Then what?

"It's a secret. I can't tell you."

He rolls his eyes, thankful that he hasn't had anything to drink. He didn't want to miss a moment of this. Still, it seems Elraine's inner child has come out to play.

"Just tell me. I won't reveal it to the others if you don't want me to."

"Liar." She giggles into his shoulder and into an upright position. "Kiri?"

"Yeah?" She sways and her mouth comes dangerously close. He is entranced, eyes locked as a flash of pink flicks out to wet her upper lip unconsciously. Her lips part as she makes to speak and the scent of wine tickles his nose.

"Is it wrong to enjoy this?"

"No, I don't think so." She leans into him a bit and he, ever the obedient dance partner, mirrors her movements and does the same. This is something he has dreamed about before, something he doesn't like to talk about because having unreciprocated feelings is uncomfortable and humiliating. This is neither of those things. He wants to welcome Elraine's lips, to show her more than just the mandatory contact that they have done for so long.

"It feels wrong."

That stops his heart. "What?"

"It feels wrong," she mumbles, tilting to the left to lay her temple against the booth. "Troy killed everything I loved. It's killing _me_. But I can't wish it never existed. No troy means no Kiri."

He doesn't know if this warmth in his face is his blood or the faint traces of alcohol. "Oh."

"Yeah." They sit in silence together, feeling displaced form the room.

"Elle?"

"Hmm?"

"You're drunk."

"I know."

"You're not going to remember much of this, are you?"

"No."

"Then I don't think it feels wrong," he admits.

"No?"

"No. It should. But I like being with you and actually doing something with my life." He squeezes their hands together again. "I know that enjoying it should be wrong and despicable but being with you has been the best experience I've had."

"It's not wrong for you."

"Not even a little.."

"Oh."

"Is that okay?"

She leans forward again and his spare hand grabs for her shoulder to steady her. Elraine's head lolls a bit, cheek brushing his knuckles briefly. "Elle?" He lets go of her hand and tries, instead, to right her face. He taps her chin gently. "Elle, look at me. Are you feeling okay?"

"Yes." She leans into his hand. "Kiri?"

"Yeah."

"I hope you can cure Troy."

"Me too."

"And if you can't, I hope you never let go." His heart burns a little at the words.

"I already told you that I wouldn't, remember? I promised I'd hold on until the end."

"Sometimes, people make promises they can't keep."

"Not me."

"That's good." Elraine shifts closer and his eyes are obsessed with her mouth once more.

"Kiri?"

"Yes?"

"I-"

"Yo, Kiri!" His head jerks up as Elle's lips graze his cheek, the bridge of her nose pressing to the curve of his neck. There is a light hum and then the weight of her is heavier than before. It's how he knows that Elraine has drifted off to sleep/ Sui approaches them, her hoop swinging on her shoulder. Sui looks at him, then at Elraine, then back at him. A sly smirk creeps on to her face. "Kiri, you dirty dog."

If he wasn't blushing before, he certainly is now.

* * *

 **The Double Arts fandom love is small but it is true and affectionate! I loved this series so much and was sad to see it end prematurely.**


End file.
